


A Dexter Drabble

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Just a drabble written about the Dexter series finale.





	A Dexter Drabble

More often than not, he found himself feeling like a burden, like everyone would just be happier without him. He was the reason Rita died, afterall. He was the reason Deb got shot. Hell, he even pulled the plug on her. He didn’t want to be a poison to his son anymore. He knew Harrison was going to be okay because Hannah would take care of him. After dumping Deb’s lifeless form into the water, he couldn’t think of any other alternative. He wanted to make sure that he couldn't hurt anybody anymore. He steered the boat into the storm.


End file.
